


The Suicide Mission

by BurningRain



Category: Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningRain/pseuds/BurningRain
Summary: A request was put in on my tumblr @thewalkingfic for S07E07 where the OFC is in Carl's place. Margot sets out on a suicide mission to rid the group of their Negan problem, but what she finds is not what was expected.





	

She could still hear the sounds of the bat crushing bone and tearing flesh. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the faces of her friends as their skulls caved under the force of the blows. The air was so thick with grief and terror that she couldn't breathe. It had been a week and still no relief from the shock and horror from that night on her knees feeling helpless as that monster of a man ripped Glenn and Abraham from existence. They had been so fucking alive and now they were just memories, ghosts as substantial as the air she breathed.

Someone had to do something and she knew it had to be her. She had no one to come home to and she was still new enough that losing her would not impact the group the same way that losing one of the others would. She was still disposable. She had to go before one of the others did. It had to be her.

The contents of the back of the truck rattled as they barreled through the desolate post apocalyptic wasteland. Crates balanced precariously made her nervous but standing to reposition them was too risky. She spotted a box a little ways away that looked promising. She shuffled over, careful to avoid detection and slowly opened the fastenings. Jackpot. 

Her heart raced as they slowed to a stop but she had never felt so calm. This was it. Do or die. Do and die.

The flap at the back was pulled aside and she took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger. One man fell and then another quickly after. She barked her demands, only wanting one man. The barrel of the gun swiveling from face to face as she searched for the one she really wanted. A noise to her left distracted her long enough and she was suddenly on the ground with the barrel now pointed squarely between her eyes. Fuck.

A deep baritone like smoke over gravel commanded the man with the gun to her head to stop. There he was. He was dressed much the same way he had been the night he had killed her friends. Even without his bat in hand he was an imposing figure. He was tall and thin the way a bobcat can be thin in the leaner months. He held himself with a confidence she had never seen before, not quite arrogance but something more substantial. In another time and another place she might have been attracted to him. But right here and right now she only felt burning hatred. She looked from Negan back to the barrel of the assault rifle that was still looking her dead in the eye. She stared down the barrel unflinchingly, ready and willing to die. 

He spoke again, appraising her brazen attack. She was shocked, remembering what had happened after Daryl had landed a punch and confused as to why she hadn't been met with a similar fate.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked hesitantly after being told to follow him. 

"You aren't afraid of shit, don't be afraid of me. Don't be a disappointment." It wasn't a threat or even a warning... this was a powerful man with a new curiosity. She couldn't quite get a read on him, he wasn't like any other man she had ever encountered. This was completely foreign territory for her and she had no idea how to even begin to navigate.

She stood next to him on a catwalk above a warehouse full of people on their knees. He was speaking about bringing civilization back to the world. His speech and the way the people below responded to him reminded her of Alexander The Great, who had been her favorite historical figure. It occurred to her that this man truly believed that what he was doing was justified.... that he was The Saviour that humanity needed. 

Her brow furrowed as he turned to her, a smirk stretching across his begrudgingly handsome features. The people below continued to kneel as he turned back and dismissed them with an announcement about free food being given out. She met his gaze unflinchingly as he turned back to her.

"How charitable." She wasn't even sure if she was being sarcastic. His brow quirked and his tongue poked out to wet his lips. He shrugged slightly and motioned for her to follow.

His boots echoed through the halls as he led the way whereas hers were almost silent following behind. He glanced back occasionally to make sure she was still following. 

She watched him carefully from behind, trying not to notice the reverence that was paid to him by everyone they encountered. This man wasn't a dictator, he was royalty. 

They entered a room full of women and he motioned for a young girl in her teens to leave. They were beautiful, every one of them, and no two of them favored in any way. They ranged in height and skin tone and hair color with the only commonality being the skimpy black dresses that complimented each of their frames. 

Margot's eyes scanned the room as Negan talked quietly with an auburn haired beauty with legs that went on for days. The room was simply decorated but lavish by comparison to what she had grown to know. It was comfortable but cold, reflecting the tone with which these women regarded Negan. 

She averted her eyes as he plunged his tongue down the woman's throat and she responded with vigor. Color creeped up her neck as she realized what this was. The man has a fucking harem. Suddenly she understood the room and the way the women regarded him. There was no love here but they weren't afraid of him either. 

While Margot continued to wrap her mind around the situation the man from before, who had held her in the sights of the assault rifle, walked in accompanied by a familiar face. The tension in the air grew a hundredfold as the scarred man watched Negan and the woman kiss. Margot couldn't care less about that as she looked Daryl over. To be concise, he looked like shit. She met his eyes that welled with concern. She nodded at him to indicate that she was ok and he looked away to meet Negan as he spoke to him. Margot continued to look Daryl over, noting that while he was worse for wear he didn't seem to have any lasting injuries. He smelled like a walker and looked it far off but their was light in his eyes that told her he hadn't given up.

Negan knelt in front of a pretty blonde, something about cheating on him with another guy. He offered to let her go with him and live a working life but she refused. She was given the option of staying here or leaving with her lover to work in a points system Margot assumed was like a form of capitolism. She chose to stay and now her lover would be punished for cutting work to be with her. Margot felt her stomach clench in disgust and was surprised to find that the target was this woman and not Negan. 

Daryl was ordered to hand the tray of food he had brought in to Margot before being shoved back out the door by the scarred man. She hated seeing Daryl like this, being treated like a junkyard dog. She was going to get him out of here, she just wasn't sure how.

Negan motioned for her to follow again as he led her through yet more winding halls. She was trying to come to terms with everything she had seen since her explosive arrival that morning. She had more questions than answers but one thing was certain, there was far more to this man than they could have guessed. 

They arrived at what Margot realized were living quarters, Negan's living quarters. Her heart rate quickened out of fear of what could happen next. He opened the door and stepped inside but she froze just outside, not wanting to be alone in a bedroom with the man who had killed her friends on principle. 

He saw her hesitation and his shoulders dropped and a hand smoothed over his salt and pepper beard. 

"I'm not going to hurt you. That shit's not fucking allowed here. Nothing is taken that isn't willingly given." When Margot still didn't move he took a step forward and raised his hand. "Scout'a honor." He grinned his most charming grin and she stepped hesitantly into the room. 

Her eyes darted around the room, taking it all in and analyzing every aspect of what she saw around her. The room wasn't overly large and was decorated modestly. There was a table-and-chairs set off to the side that was nice but not ornate and the walls were almost sparse. The only thing in the room that garnered attention was a massive four poster bed clothed in cool tones of blue and grey to match the rest of the room. Nothing about this set up matched up to what she had read from his behaviors. She had expected bold, warm colors and dramatic ornamentation. In general the room was quite subdued and modest. 

Negan motioned for her to take a seat and settled himself across the table from her. She set the tray of food down and perched lightly on the edge of the chair. 

Negan was talking but she was absolutely not listening. The words, the swagger, nothing about the way this man presented himself matched the subconscious cues she read all around them. The world before had taught her much about relying on the things people didn't say rather than what they did. Subtleties don't lie. She watched his mannerisms as he spoke, the way he talked with his hands, the way he never seemed quite comfortable even when his posturing gave the illusion of being completely at ease. It slowly dawned on Margot that everything she thought she had known about Negan was a charade. The real Negan was written all around them in the details of this room just the way his relationship with those women had been written all around them in the lounge. 

A knock at the door broke Margot from her thoughts and Negan called out in annoyance.

A fat, bumbling man stepped in with Negan's despicable weapon in tow. He had left it by the trucks after Margot's dramatic entrance. 

The careful facade that had started to melt away as he had sat across from her talking about... whatever she had not been listening to... erected suddenly as he spoke to the lump of a man.

"Did you pet her pussy?" Margot's eyebrows shot up as Negan smirked at the man who stood befuddled in the doorway. He laughed as he relinquished the lewd joke and then demanded that the man leave. 

Margot stared down at the bat glistening in his lap but his attention was elsewhere. She noticed his eyes lingering at the junction of her neck and shoulder and moved to cover the exposed scar tissue with the collar of her flannel shirt. 

"Nuh-uh." He said, nudging her fingers away with the end of the bat. The image of the bat demolishing her friends flashed before her and she shoved it away. "You killed two of my men. I want to see." 

Margot met his gaze unflinchingly as anger burned through her veins. He may not be the monster she had originally thought but in that moment she wanted nothing more than to take that bat and put it through his skull. 

"No." Margot said defiantly. She was not making herself vulnerable to this man. 

Negan stood, bat hanging loosely in his grip.

"Now." It wasn't a request. It was a demand, quiet and in threatening, but a demand all the same. 

Margot held his gaze as she began to unbutton her flannel. Noting her compliance, he moved from where he had been playing with his bat and returned to his seat in front of her. He leaned forward as she removed the button up to reveal the dingy tank top beneath. She pulled aside the low cut collar of the top to reveal more of her cleavage as she displayed the great ugly scar that stretched from the junction of her neck and shoulder to the valley between her breasts. She looked away in humiliation as Negan's state fixated on the source of her greatest insecurity. Color crept up her chest to her forehead as he whistled low. 

"Damn they carved you up like a damn turkey. Someone had to have reeeeeeally hated your ass. I mean look at it! An inch over and you would have been toast!" 

By this point hot, angry tears were threatening to spill over. Humiliation burned her cheeks and the back of her throat. 

Negan trailed off, noticing the way her jaw clenched and the slight quiver to her lip. He ran a large hand over his face, sighing deeply.

"Damn. I'm sorry, darlin'. I forget sometimes how sensitive y'all can be about these things."

That was it.

"Y'all?" Margot seethed.

Negan looked slightly taken aback. 

"Yeah, I know how self conscious women can get when it comes to..." He trailed off at the seething hatred pouring from Margot as she leaned toward him.

"This," she scathed gesturing at the scar on her neck and chest "has nothing to do with being a woman you fucking asshole. It has everything to do with being forced to bare the remnants of the worst night of my life to some fucking prick who's gotten too damn big for his fucking britches." 

In another place and time Margot would have stopped herself before it had got that far. In the world before she had been known for her temper and the molten hatred that had poured from her mouth when she was pushed too far.

Negan's eyebrows had jumped nearly to his hairline and his mouth hung agape.

A tiny voice in the back of her head told her she should probably grovel, beg, plead for her life. The much louder voice that was still echoing with unbridled rage said fuck it.

Negan stood and pushed a hand through his hair. He stepped forward until he was right up on her and some part of her registered how fucking great he smelled. 

He leaned forward until they were nearly nose to nose. "Well shiiiiit." He said with a sharp inflection. "I'd taken you for a little spitfire but that... "

Margot glared up at him, unyielding.

"I just think you should know that I am 1,000% more into you right now. I mean, you were fucking hot before.... but now..." His eyes trailed down he body and back up lecherously slowly. His eyes burned into hers and he licked his lips hungrily. 

Fuck it.

It didn't make a whole hell of a lot of sense but there was something in that moment that made the temptation of him completely irresistible. Maybe it was the mischievous glint in his hazel eyes or the complexity in the cues she had read off of him all day. Maybe it was just because it had been such a long fucking time. Whatever the reason, this was happening and that little voice of reason be damned. 

Margot grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and crashed her lips against his. It took only a moment of shock before he was returning the kiss with equal vigor. There was no affection here, only viscious desire and ravenous need. Clothing was stripped unceremoniously and bodies collided without pretense starting in the floor and at some point moving to the bed. It was quick and rough and left them breathless and covered in a sheen of sweat. The smell of sex hung in the air around them and Margot was pretty sure that everyone on this side of the compound had heard them. 

It was quiet as their breathing slowed and she had started to wonder if he had fallen asleep atop her. 

"I really am sorry. About earlier." Margot glanced over at him. He was staring at the ceiling, one arm crooked behind his head and the other resting on his stomach. 

Margot said nothing. It had started to dawn on her what had just transpired and she was at odds with herself. 

She had seriously just fucked Negan. 

"I...... should go....." Margot said hesitantly. She glanced over at him again. He smirked before sitting up. 

"Yeah. You probably should. I got shit to doz was planning on dragging you along but after that stunning display of fucking excellence, I'm not sure I could keep my dick in my pants long enough to get anything done."

Margot scrambled to get her clothes back on.

The man Negan had ordered to take her home smelled like beef jerkey and body odor. She had been in the truck with him less than half and hour and she was sure she was going to vomit. 

She turned her attention out the window and watched the trees go by, looking for landmarks so she could find her way back with more people next time. Despite her full intention of returning to complete what she had originally set out to do, she couldn't help but mull over Negan's parting words.

"Don't worry, darlin'. We'll be seein' each other again real soon."

Despite herself, Margot really hoped so.


End file.
